Gotham's Siren
by Strawberry Batwolf
Summary: When Batman goes missing, Nightwing stumbles upon a mysterious vigilante with an even more mysterious past. Can this new vigilante help locate the missing Bat, or will her past come back to haunt all of Gotham?
1. Chapter 1

_**Well Strawberry and Batwolf here with an Important notice: We are currently Role Playing again and we have decided to redo Gotham's Siren. For those of you who have read the first version...thanks soo much! We do hope you will enjoy this version as well. For those who have not read the first version...well sit back and enjoy this fresh.**_

_**As usual, Strawberry will be doing the parts of the OCs...which are normally hers...And Batwolf will be doing Nightwing for the main and we will both be doing the parts for the other characters as well.**_

_***Please note that this is a Role Play soo if the characters seem out of Character well that's why***_

_**Also note that we do not own any of the Batman related characters they are all property of DC Comics and their creators! **_

* * *

_**-Gotham's Siren-**_

_Chapter One_

The blonde looked up curiously from the electronic device that lay in pieces on her desk, heterochromia eyes widening for a fraction before a smirk tugged her soft lips into a smirk.

Now was her chance. The dark, cloud covered night sky was lit up wit the ever familiar bat signal. Obviously something was going down, but now was her chance to snag a meeting with the Bat.

Four months she had tried to get information on her own. And for four months she had failed. She was tired, irritated, and wanted answers.

The woman stood from the desk, reaching over to click off the desk lamp before heading to her closet.

She lived in a small, one bedroom, kitchen and bath apartment. Technically the apartment was just one large room with the bathroom off in the corner. For some reason some reason she didn't mind the small space; though that was probably contributed to the fact that her mind was a blank slate. All she could remember was her training. And she wasn't even sure why she had all this training anyways. Another piece to the puzzle she needed to complete.

"Answers, here I came." The woman breathed, pulling a leather Bodysuit from the closet.

When she arrived at the building across from the Police Station, she remained hidden in the shadows, mask pulled low over her face and blonde hair pulled back into a high ponytail. She would wait until the commissioner had finished his business, and then she would corner the Bat.

On the roof of the Police station, Commissioner James Gordon lit his pipe and continued to stare out into the night sky. He had lit the signal moments ago and was being to worry if Batman would show.

Just then he heard the soft moment of someone landing on the roof behind him. "Was beginning to think you weren't coming tonight." He said turning around to face his masked friend.

Gordon's eyes widened when he noticed it was not the masked friend he was expecting. "Nightwing?"

"Yes, sorry I'm late...had business to attend. What's up?" The 21 year old clad in black and midnight blue approached the signal before switching it off and turning his full attention to the Commissioner.

"Not that your help isn't welcome my boy...but where is Batman? Gordon wondered.

Nightwing sighed heavily, he didn't want to freak Gordon out by telling him the truth. "He...is away on personal business and I'm in charge til he gets back." He explained.

Gordon took a long puff on his pipe before sighing. "Soo Batman's unavailable?" He paused for a moment before reaching into his coat and producing a folder.

"Well we have been tracking a gang of weapons traffickers and our under cover agent says there is a big deal going down tonight. I wanted Batman to be there to check it out before we went in...but I know I can depend on you son." He explained handing the folder to Nightwing.

Across the street, the woman peaked carefully around the corner she was hiding behind. She lined both men in her sights and made sure her mask got a clean shot for later.

She was expecting the Bat, but she had heard of this Nightwing. Supposedly he had been the Bats first partner before the kid grew up and dawned a mask all of his own.

She shook the thoughts away, now was not the time to get sidetracked. The Bat was a bust, but she still had a meeting at the docks.

The woman slipped back into the shadows and vaulted herself from the side of the building. The click of a grapnel was all that was heard as she slid herself into the alley and mounted a red ducati.

The motorcycle revved to life before she peeled out of the alley and down main street. It wouldn't take her long to get to the docks, and hopefully she would finish her business before birdie-junior showed up.

Nightwing swore he could feel that someone was watching them and from the sound of a motorcycle peeling away he knew that whoever it was; was now gone, but he put that aside as he scanned the folder before handing it back to Gordon.

"I'll Check it out sir." He said with a playful salute and dove off the side of the building.

Gordon shook his head, he was used to the boy's crazy antics. "Godspeed." He said as he heard a motorcycle roar to life.

* * *

_**Well that's a start...the woman will be named soon. Chapter Two is being edited soo please be patient. Also Please read and Review we would love to know what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Well now that the set up is complete, time for the first encounter...and of course it's at the docks...where else in Gotham? LOL_**

_***Also note that we do not own any of the Batman related characters they are all property of DC Comics and their creators!* **_

* * *

_**-Gotham's Siren-**_

_Chapter Two_

A loud crunching sound emitted from the man's ribs as she pulled her fist back. The masked woman straightened, crossed her arms over her chest and resumed pacing in front of him.

The man was stalky, had short brown hair and high brow. He was a dock worker, but received a nice bonus if he overlooked a few dozen containers of illegal weapons, artifacts, and equipment. It was the equipment she was interested in.

Along with the training she could remember the nauseating smell of various chemicals. It was a good indicator that the person she was looking for was a doctor or a scientist.

"Who pays you to pass the inspection on the lab equipment?" She asked for the third time. She never used a weapon during her interrogations. She wanted answers, and if she killed her informant, those answers would be lost. So her fists were her weapons.

The man didn't answer, he was already a blubbering mess from the interrogation. His eyes widened as the woman raised her fist again.

"ANSWER ME!" She yelled as she started to bring her fist down.

However it never connected with the man, a strong gloved hand had caught her fist mid punch. "That's enough." A voice growled behind her.

"Times up." The woman twisted in his grip, moving fluidly to connect the heel of her boot to the side of his head. As he stumbled back she drew a long knife, cut bindings from her prisoner and released him.

"I still want my answers!" She yelled after him, her attention turning back to the vigilante. "You have no clue what you just cost me." The woman said dangerously, sliding her knife back into its sheath before pulling the bowstaff from its holster at he small of her back.

With a practiced twist, the staff split in two. She spun them expertly and took a defensive stance.

Nightwing ran a gloved hand over the side of his head, he was going to have a headache later.

"Look I don't have time to deal with you right now." He said in a serious tone. He really didn't have time, he had to stop the deal he had been trusted to stop.

The woman smirked, twirling the twin sticks again as she took a step toward him.

"The deals been broken up. How do you think I got him in the first place." She jerked her chin in the direction of the man who had run off. He was long gone now.

"Doesn't matter to me if you believe me, but the men are out cold in the building next to this one. I have no use for weapons smugglers." She added cryptically.

Nightwing's eyes widened then narrowed. "Ok...let's say I believe you...what was up with the brutal interrogation?" He asked before he crossed his arms and leaned back against a pile of crates.

She didn't move from her defensive stance, eyes watching him carefully.

"Hmm, we have different definitions of brutal." She shot back. "A few bruises, maybe a cracked rib or two. If I remember correctly Batman once put a perp in a full body cast. I just needed some information." Her words were a test. She needed to know how close he was to the Bat. If her words boiled the pot, she could use him; if not, then she was back to square one.

Nightwing's features flinched ever so slightly at the mention of Batman. Did this woman know where he was?

"How do you know that?" He growled, his voice hinting that mentioning Batman had struck a nerve.

Her smirk turned into a Cheshire grin. "Sweetie, I think everyone has heard of the Bat beating the Joker half to death. It was after he killed his partner right?" She knew her words weren't true, not everyone knew. But she had met a blonde in a bar a few weeks back who was quite chatty about everything Joker. Harley was her name, if she remembered correctly.

"So, am I free to go? I have other leads to hunt down since this one fell apart." The woman was irritated, and couldn't deal with his nosiness. She was better off waiting for the Bat to resurface.

Nightwing's eyes widened and his mouth opened as if to speak but no words came out. This woman knew about that horrible night...she had to know something else.

"Wait..We're not done here. You seem to know a lot about Batman...I want to know what else you know about him." He had no clue how to question her without letting it slip that Batman was missing, but if she knew something he had to ask.

The woman took a deep breath, this was getting very annoying.

"Is this what you do junior?" She sneered. "Go around asking everyone in a mask what they know about the Bat? Are you worried about bad rumors?" Okay, maybe the patronizing was a bit much, but she was pissed. Her only solid lead had been lost and it was the vigilantes fault.

With quick fingers she twisted her staff back together and slipped it into the holster. She wasn't going to be questioned by this man. Without a word she walked forward, intending to breeze passed him and hit a bar; any bar.

As she passed, Nightwing reached out and gently grabbed her upper arm. "Wait..." He sighed heavily. "Look I know I interrupted something important, but please...just wait a moment." His voice held a hint of sadness, he had to ask now or he wouldn't be able to later.

"You know about Batman and seem to know what goes on here...have you heard or seen any sign of him lately?" He asked. He didn't know anything about this woman but she could be able to help him in his search.

She had to reign in the urge to remove his hand and flip him onto the ground. He wasn't trying to hurt her. Either way, she gently pulled her arm from his grasp. She didn't like to be grabbed.

"No, I haven't." The woman replied. "I've been looking for him myself, it's why I showed up at the station; but you met Gordon instead."

Nightwing sighed as he hung his head down for a second before looking back up at the woman. "What do you need him for? Maybe I can help since he isn't around to." He asked. He knew he shouldn't have even asked if she had seen Batman but it was too late to take that back now. But if she was looking for him maybe he could help.

She hesitated. She definitely needed help, but could she trust him? He wasn't the Bat, but he obviously worked closely with the man.

"I'm looking for someone." She finally said. "But I don't remember who." Her voice was soft, almost defeated.

Nightwing felt a little better knowing that she was willing to trust him. "That's helpful." He said sarcastically. "Got any leads...besides the one I obvious lost for you?"

Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms, visibly bristling.

"Well excuse me, I'm sorry my amnesia is an inconvenience to you." She snapped. "I should have known better." The woman turned on her heel, ready to stalk angrily from the warehouse. She already felt helpless enough.

Nightwing swiftly maneuvered himself in front of her, blocking her path. "Look, I was joking...is there anything I can do? Really." His training with Batman had helped him pick up on the woman's body language, he had said something wrong.

The woman sighed and uncrossed her arms.

"Fine, but I don't feel comfortable talking in the open like this." There was no telling what sort of recording equipment was hidden here.

Nightwing nodded. "Let me call Gordon...I trust what you said about the bust...then I'm all yours." He joked before reaching into the gauntlet built into his glove and produced a small communicator.

After finishing the call, he turned back to the woman and smiled. "Shall we?"

She blushed, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks. Once again she was very thankful for her mask and shook those thoughts away. He was a sarcastic ass, she needed to keep her mind focused.

"I assume you drove here, so you can follow me. I guess my place will be fine." She replied a bit tartly, tying to shove unwanted thoughts from her mind as she headed out of the warehouse. She wasn't too worried about turning her back on him, even if he attacked she was confident she could take him.

Nightwing laughed. "Trusting me with the location of your house are we?" His light and joking manner always eased him when things were rough, but he had a feeling it was pissing the woman off with his sarcasm.

She smirked, stopping a few feet from her bike. "It's a crap apartment, if I thought your were dangerous I'd simply clear it out and vanish."

Her tone was joking, but there was an underlying seriousness to it as she swung her long leg over the red ducati and tugged a helmet over her mask.

"Try to keep up junior." She called over the revving of her engine before peeling away from the docks.

Nightwing laughed at her last remark. "Junior huh?" He made his way to where he left his own bike and roared the engine to life and peeled out of the docks and was quickly hot on the tail of the red Ducati.

Under his helmet he smirked, this could turn out to be a fun night.

* * *

**_Yup well there ya have it, the first encounter..We know that Nightwing is a little more trusting than Batman soo we went with that. Also we promise that the woman will be named in the next chapter...which is being edited at the moment. Please read and review we would love to know what you think._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well now Nightwing is following the new vigilante to her hideout/home...what will happen next? Please read to find out.**_

*_**Also note that we do not own any of the Batman related characters they are all property of DC Comics and their creators* **_

* * *

**_-Gotham's Siren-_**

_Chapter Three_

The woman smirked as she weaved through traffic. Usually she could lose anyone on her bike, but there he was, right behind her the entire time.

Her irritation had evaporated by the time they pulled off into the alley beside her apartment. She parked her bike in the back by the dumpster, removed the key and helmet and turned toward the vigilante.

"Hope you don't mind the climb." She smirked before leaping insanely high and catching onto the rail of the fire escape. After that she simply propelled herself up, twisting and waving through the bars until she reached the huge window.

The woman leaned over the railing and smirked down at Nightwing.

Nightwing shook his head and placed his helmet on the seat of his bike. "Showoff." He called up at the figure.

He laughed again, _'..then again soo am I..'_ he thought as he launched himself into the air, catching the railing before flipping and landing in a perfect crouch beside the woman.

The woman smirked, turned and jimmied the window up before slipping inside.

"For someone so nosy, I'm surprised you haven't asked my name yet." She commented, taking a seat on the ragged couch and crossing one long leg over the other. She made no move to remove her mask.

Nightwing shrugged as he slipped through the window. "I'm not like Batman...I don't demand to know everything on the first date." He joked as he leaned against the wall by the window.

"But you do have a point, I never did ask you...mind if I ask?" He smiled.

"Date huh?" The woman laughed. "And no, I don't mind if you ask." A smirk tugged at her dark red lips. "But you won't get an answer, because I don't know my real name. You can call me Siren though. It's what the program calls me." She added, tapping the side of her mask.

Her mask was like a walking computer, but it only told her what was stored in its hard drive; which wasn't much. It did contain her bio though, it told her everything but her name. Instead it said: C-Gene Project, Agent Siren.

Nightwing nodded. "Nice...but you're telling me your mask is a computer and you don't know your real name?" He wasn't sure if she was telling the truth or just screwing with him, but she was interesting to him and nothing should surprise him...he always seemed attracted to the weirdos.

"That's what I'm telling you." She confirmed, standing from the couch and walking over to him. Siren seemed to consider him for a long time before reaching up and removing her mask.

Bright, Heterochromia eyes blinked at him; the left a soft blue and the right and shocking yellow. Without breaking eye contact Siren turned the mask and handed it to him.

Nightwing's eyes widened at her eyes, they were different than he has ever seen before. He slowly extended his hand to grab the mask and glanced at it for a moment before handing it back.

"I..uh...wow." His nervous tone hinted that his comment wasn't for the mask, and the fact that he was slightly blushing and still holing eye contact was also a dead give away.

His intense stare made Sirens cheeks flush and she set the mask on her desk, taking a few steps back. No one had ever looked at her like that; well, at least she didn't think so.

"Besides that, " Long, thin, womanly hands brushed her hair back to indicate her mismatched eyes. "There's the military grade training I have drilled into my brain, I also remember the smell of chemicals. Someone did this to me, and I want to know why." Siren left out the most important part; but she couldn't bring herself to talk about it. After the first time, she hadn't even used it.

"I'm going to change, if you don't mind." She called over her shoulder as she made her way to the tall dresser in the corner.

"Sure." Nightwing replied turning away to let her change. "Soo someone used you for an experiment? I can't say I know how that feels but I know it couldn't have been good...soo you think the one who did this is in Gotham?" He continued.

Siren dug through her drawers for a moment before pulling out clothes at random.

"It's my only lead." She sighed.

"Four months ago I stumbled into a bar near here, bleeding from a head wound. The bartender said I refused medical attention, took down four guys and his two bouncers before running off. I came back the next day, head healed, barely a scar and got a job as a bartender. I needed money and they didn't ask questions. Since then I've been going off the little that I remember and what I found on me." Siren explained, heading toward her bathroom.

"I was dressed in this and had the mask on me four months ago. I would have just gone to the hospital, but I'm not sure who I was before; I could have been a criminal. If I get locked up, I wont get my answers."

The blonde slipped into the bathroom, the door cracked just a bit. The sound of a zipper and clothes rustling carried out to the vigilante.

Nightwing shook his head at the length of her explanation, but he was sure he got the jest of it. "Soo you've been wandering around Gotham for four months...why didn't you seek Batman or I out before now?" He asked.

Siren exited the bathroom, arms raised as she retied her long curls into a ponytail. She wore a simply black t shirt with a skeleton torso on the front, black shorts, thigh high socks and a blue cardigan. Adorning her neck was a pearl choker.

"I wanted to do my homework first." She replied with a snort. "Plus, he's kind of intimidating, what was I supposed to do, appear out of nowhere-dressed the way I was-and tell him I needed help. My get up is kind of sketchy. And he probably would have thought I was a thief." Siren sighed, sitting back on the couch and curling her legs beside her.

The blonde raised an eyebrow at him before patting the couch. "I'm not going to bite you." She said teasingly. "Well, unless you want me too." She couldn't help it, she had to say it.

Nightwing laughed. "You're probably right about Batman...he does rely on intimidation." He considered her comment on biting and he was sure he had a witty comeback for that but did he really want to make her think he was a total creep?

He shrugged off his mental comments and sat down on the couch. "Soo since I ruined your little plan to get a new lead...where do you go from here?"

Siren sighed. If she had been smart she would have gone to the hospital and gotten a DNA test. That could tell her who she was. Unless she wasn't in any database. She worried her bottom lip before releasing it with a sigh.

"I don't know." The blonde said honestly, turning to face him and resting her cheek on her fist. "But it's not your problem junior, I'm sure you have other things to worry about."

"Huh?" Nightwing was almost shocked, he had almost completely forgot that he still had to find Batman.

"Oh right...I do have to find Batman." He paused for a second. "If only I knew where to start." His voice almost a whisper but still held a slight tinge of sadness.

Truth was he hadn't heard from Batman in almost a week and he was getting to the point where he was about to go mad if he didn't find anything soon.

Siren blinked, straightening back up and leaning toward the vigilante.

"Wait, Batman's missing?" Her voice betrayed her shock.

Nightwing was almost taken back by her reaction. "Yes...I thought you got that when I asked if you'd seen him. He's been missing for almost a week now."

He sighed. "He left one night saying he was working on a case, but then dropped off the radar..it's not like him to completely drop off like that."

Sirens brows furrowed before her eyes went round and she jumped up from the couch.

"A week ago is when the shipments of medical and science equipment started coming into the docks. I don't know if its connected but I did get one name from one of the dock workers. It didn't ring a bell for me so I ignored it." The blonde explained, rummaging through the papers on her desk.

"Ah, here." She carried a small piece a paper back to Nightwing. The name Deathstroke was scribbled across it in loopy girly handwriting.

Nightwing nodded. "Soo you've been noticing the shipments as well I see." He commented before he glanced at the name on the paper.

His eyes widened in shock. "..no..." He closed his eyes tightly and crunched the piece of paper in his gloved hand before standing up and pounding the wall with this clinched fist. "Damn it!"

"I only cared about the equipment, but when I got that name it was connected with the weapons, so I ignored it." Siren explained. She didn't even blink at his outburst and it made her wonder if she had spent a lot of time around similar behavior.

"Nightwing, who is this person?" She asked with an even voice, slowly reaching out and covering his fist with her hand.

Nightwing flinched at her touch. "The one man I wish wasn't involved." He sighed before turning around a leaning against the wall before sliding down to his butt. "Deathstroke is an assassin for hire. He and I are what you might call mortal enemies...Damn it!"

"Why is he involved?" He asked himself out loud. Weapons and science equipment shipments isn't exactly Deathstroke's MO.

Siren stumbled as a jumbled flash of images ran past her eyes. She ended up falling to her knees in front of Nightwing, breathing ragged and head throbbing.

"Maybe he was hired by the same person who did this to me." She suggested weakly, pressing her palm into her eye to try and relieve the migraine that was quickly setting in. Her breathing was still labored.

Nightwing watched her. "This is my fight now. Thanks for the information." He stood up and moved to the window. He didn't want her involved with Deathstroke.

"Excuse me!?" She demanded, standing and grabbing his arm.

Before Nightwing could blink Siren had him pinned to the wall beside the window, mismatched eyes blazing.

"This is NOT you're fight." She growled. "I don't know who you think I am but I am not some damsel in distress. These people screwed with my body and my mind and I'm not just going to sit around and let it go!"

Nightwing was shocked at the strength behind Siren's grip. "Look Deathstroke is not someone you want to mess with...he's mine. I know you want to find answers but in Batman's absence this is my city and I will make the rules here." He twisted free.

"Look I'd appreciate the help if Deathstroke wasn't involved, but it's my job to find Batman." He finished.

Siren grabbed a hold of him again, but this time she knocked his feet out from under him and pinned him to the floor.

"You cant make me stand down." She said dangerously, eyes narrowed as she straddled his hips and pinned him down with her weight.

Nightwing was taken back at Siren's action. His eyes narrowed up at her, but softened at the look on her face. She wasn't going to take no for answer. He couldn't blame her, but Batman and Deathstroke were his problems.

He sighed, but held eye contact. "Ok...ok...now can you let me up please?" He surrendered.

A blush colored the blonde's cheeks as she realized the compromising position she had put them in, but Siren held her ground.

"You promise to keep your word?" She asked, eyes boring into Nightwing's masked face. "I'm your partner on this."

Nightwing sighed. "Alright, but Deathstroke is mine." his eyes were most diffidently wide as saucers behind his mask.

"Deal." Siren nodded. Deathstroke was Nightwing's enemy and she wouldn't get in the way of that.

Carefully and contentiously the blonde removed herself from his lap and sat on the floor next to him.

"I suppose you're leaving now?"

Nightwing sat up against the wall and looked at Siren before a sly grin appeared on his face. "Do you want me to leave?" He asked with as much seriousness as he could muster without dropping his smile.

Siren blushed scarlet and kicked the vigilante.

"I didn't mean it like that perv." The blonde huffed, avoiding his eyes. "It's just, for four months I've been completely alone, and now I have someone to talk to, who-somewhat- understands."

Nightwing laughed, though the kick had more power to it than he was expecting. "Perv? Now that hurts." He said in a playful pouting tone. He was enjoying himself far more than he should be.

"I just call it as I see it sir." Siren returned, sitting Indian style and crossing her arms over her chest. She turned her nose up in mock-offense. In the four months that she could remember, she had never had fun like this. It had only been anger and a thirst for revenge.

Nightwing ran a gloved hand through his hair and sighed. "Ok...but I think perv is going a little to far here...I prefer Flirt. Does that work?" He joked.

Siren laughed and leaned back on her arms.

"Okay, you're a flirt." She amended. "A very shameless flirt." The blonde added, a Cheshire grin pulling at her darkened lips.

Nightwing shook his head. "Soo I'm not as dark and intimidating as my mentor...soo sue me."

"But back to business, We have a lead...a slight lead but a lead none the less. If Deathstroke is involved he is either working for the person you are after or he knows something. All we have to do is find him and go from there." He explained standing up and looking out the window.

"I just hope Batman is alright." He added softly.

Siren's eyes softened and she quietly stood from the floor. A small hand rubbed a comforting circle between the vigilante's shoulder, she wasn't surprised at the tension she found there.

"I'm sure Batman is fine." The blonde said softly. "I mean, he's a tough guy. I'm sure whoever has him is just keeping him out of the way." Her hand never stopped its movement as she spoke.

Nightwing sighed and turned around to face Siren. "Thanks." He said with a smile before it vanished. "But with Deathstroke involved I'm not too sure you are right about that...You see, Deathstroke won't hesitate to kill him." He explained.

"That may be true." Siren admitted, leaning on the sill next to him and looking him in the eye. Or at least where his eyes would be under the mask.

"But you also said he was your arch enemy, if he had killed Batman-someone that important to you-he would have let you know someway." The blonde didn't want to think about why she knew this. Especially in the context of her deadly training. Was she just like this Deathstroke person?

Nightwing smiled again. "You're right. But I just can't stop thinking that something has happened..." He paused for a moment. "But I can't just give up hope."

"Well what now?" He asked as if he had no clue where to go next.

"I don't expect you not to worry. You care about him." The blonde smiled, gaze turning toward the window and the soft hint of sun rising in the distant.

"Well, we have two options right now." Her voice was serious as she turned back to him. "Breakfast or sleep." Her dark lips turned up in one corner.

"Care about him? That's an understatement." Nightwing laughed.

"I...should be getting home..didn't realize how late it was." He said turning towards Siren. His tone hinted that he wasn't sure he should leave just yet, but he had to return home sometime. He didn't want the others thinking he had been caught too.

He reached into his gauntlet and removed a small communicator. "Here, if you need anything, just call." He explained holding out the device to Siren.

Siren laughed. It was obvious there was people worrying about him.

"Go home junior, see your family and get some rest." The blonde was taken by surprise when he handed her the comm device. "Thanks, I will". Her voice was softer as she reached out and accepted the device. Her fingers brushed against his.

"I'm thinking of getting a DNA test; if I'm in any database, it should tell me who I am." There was worry in her voice. "I just wanted you to know in case you here some criminal escaped from a hospital later." Her laugh was weak and she avoided his gaze. She didn't want to turn out to be a criminal.

Nightwing sighed. "We can do the test without you having to go to a hospital you know...if you're willing to trust me." His voice hinted that it was something he shouldn't be doing but he wanted to help.

Siren blinked, her throat going a bit dry. "What do you mean?" She asked slowly. She did trust him; a bit. Though she still held on to that small bit of paranoia that told her to be careful. He was a crime fighter, and she had military grade assassin training and no memory.

"Look we have everything we need at the cave, I said I was willing to help you and tend to stick to it...if you are willing you can come back with me. Besides if Deathstroke is involved with the person you are after, then it's best we stay close." Nightwing explained.

What was he doing? Batman wold pound him if he knew he was bringing a stranger to the cave.

"You don't have to if you don't feel like you can trust me." He added.

She was dumbfounded. She had not been expecting that.

"N-no, it's not that." Siren stumbled over her words as she tried to get her brain to work.

"This is huge, can you trust me?" She asked, a bit frantic. "I mean, I don't know who I am, I could be a killer."

Nightwing laughed. "Let's just say I'm a good judge of character. Besides if you were a killer...I'd be dead already...wouldn't I?"

Siren sighed. He did have a point.

"Fine, but make sure I'm blindfolded; or better yet, knock me out." She amended. She had amazing tracking skills and she'd be able to find the place again even if she were blindfolded. "Just please, knock me out before you take me. I trust you."

Nightwing stepped closer to her and looked her in the eye for a second before swiping a small vial under her nose and catching her as she slowly lost consciousness.

Reaching into his gauntlet again he pulled out his extra communicator. "Hey Al it's me...send the car to my location...no I'm fine...I'll explain later...just send the car." With that he slipped Siren's head into his lap and waited.

* * *

_**Well there ya have it...a little bonding time between the 2 vigilantes. We are working on building a relationship there soo be on the lookout for further interactions. Also we know Nightwing's a flirt soo we have played on that...of course he would be interested in Siren. But is he trusting to blindly? Please read and review we would love to know what you think.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Well now that Siren and Nightwing have decided to work together, time to head to the cave._**

_***Also note that we do not own any of the Batman related characters they are all property of DC Comics and their creators!* **_

* * *

**_-Gotham's Siren-_**

_Chapter Four_

Siren slowly awoke, her head foggy and her mouth tasting like a bowl of pennies. The blonde sat up carefully, pale fingers rubbing her temples.

"Couldn't you just hit me?" She groaned. She hated chemicals.

"Sorry not my style." Nightwing's voice called. "I didn't feel like hitting you...soo had to use the icky vial...I don't like the smell of that stuff either." He added with a small laugh.

Siren slid from the medbay bed and stumbled her way over to the large computer where she pulled his chair back enough to sit in his lap.

Chemicals did not do well in the woman's system. The blonde rubbed her eyes with the sleeves of her cardigan but couldn't shake the groggy, drugged feeling.

"Whatcha doing?" Her speech was slurred as she tried to focus on the screen.

Nightwing swallowed hard and started to speak, he seemed to be lost for words as his speech came out in a mumble.

"What I believe the young master is trying to say miss, is that he is working on finding out who you are." A voice called from behind them. His voice had an obvious British accent.

"Yea...what he said." Nightwing managed to croak. He was kinda weirded out that Siren was sitting in his lap.

Siren turned to the voice, extremely girly giggles bubbling from her. "You talk funny." She grinned before doing a rather horrible impression of Alfred's accent and falling backwards off Nightwing's lap and onto the floor.

So much for her deadly reflexes. More giggles erupted from the blonde.

"Did you know your cave is spinning?"

Nightwing turned towards Alfred and both shook there heads. "I think I need to let Batman know we need to change the formula for our...knock out drug." He said in all seriousness.

"I believe we have something to calm you miss." Alfred said as he walked over to the cabinet at the medical bay.

Siren tried to push herself three times before simply laying back down on the floor, giggling more.

"You should have just hit me." She teased the vigilante, waggling her eyebrows at him.

Nightwing shook his head. "I'm beginning to wish I had...Al hurry please." He called across the cave. He could handle the craziness of the Joker but this was ridiculous.

"Here you are miss." Alfred said, returning with a couple pills and a glass of water.

The old butler knelt beside the blonde, gently lifting her head and helping her take the pills.

"They should work pretty-" He started

"Dear lord!" Siren grumbled, sitting up and holding her head. The pills the butler had given her were flushing the chemicals from her system, but mixed with her altered DNA it caused one hell of a migraine.

"Ah." Siren hissed, rubbing her palms against her eyes. "I'm good, no more pills please." She said quickly, sensing the butler was about to offer her some tylonal.

Alfred nodded. "As you wish miss." He said politely.

"You better now?" Nightwing asked standing away from the computer.

"Ugh, as long as you don't drug me again." The blonde laughed, standing slowly. "Sorry about the lap thing, chemicals do strange things to me."

Nightwing ran a hand through his hair. "I kinda figured." He let out a yawn and shook his head. He can't sleep now...too much to do.

"Sir, I think you need rest. It's been days now." Alfred chimed in.

Nightwing shook his head. "I'll rest later."

"You should listen to, um, him," Siren pointed to the butler. She hadn't quite caught his name in her loopy state. "You need rest. I know you're worried about Batman, but you need to be at your best. You can only do that with rest."

Nightwing sighed. "I know that but I'm in charge of things til he's found and there is soo much to do. I can't waste anymore time." He paused for a second to glance towards Alfred. "But I could go for something to eat."

Alfred smiled. "As always Young Sir...but I do believe the Young Miss is right. You do need to rest if you to be of any help to the City." He explained before heading to the stair case.

"He's right you know." Siren said softly, standing next to his chair and looking up at the computer screen.

There was a picture of a girl who looked like her, but both of her eyes were blue and her hair was a bright, healthy blonde; not like the pale, almost white color of hers.

"I use to be beautiful". She whispered, tearing her eyes away from the picture to look at the information off the side.

Nightwing looked at the screen then back to Siren. "You still are." He said softly and before he realized he had actually said it out loud. Now he knew he was blushing after having said that.

Siren smiled sadly and looked over at him. "Maybe in an exotic, strange way. But look at her." The blonde nodded to the picture. "She was natural, normal."

Mismatched eyes scanned the information and a small chuckle fell free. "Billy Wright. I kind of like that. But, I was an art student?" She scoffed.

"Strange?" Nightwing laughed. "I've been dressing up in a costume since I was 8 and I have seen strange things...soo believe me you are not as strange as you think." He paused to scan the information again. "Any of that helping?" He asked.

Billy smiled weakly. He didn't know everything. Her hand came up to rub her throat before she turned back to the eyes went wide.

On the file there was contact information. Billy stumbled back. She had someone worried about. What had they thought happened to her?

"D-did you find any missing persons reports on h-I mean, me?" Billy cleared her throat, but she couldn't look him in the eye.

Nightwing shrugged. "I can run it if you want." He offered sitting back in the chair.

Billy hesitated. "No, I don't want to know yet." She finally said, turning her back to the computer and walking off toward the training area. She couldn't face whoever it was. She couldn't let them know thy had lost that sweet, beautiful, carefree artist of a girl. She couldn't do it.

Nightwing watched her for a second. "But wait...I'm sure it's your family...I know they are probably worried sick. But it can wait if you want." He said softly before standing again.

"Wanna Spar?" He asked as he joined her in the training area.

"I'm not that girl they lost. I'm not sweet, I don't have a clue about drawing." Billy sighed. "What I know is fighting." In a flash the blonde struck out, grabbing the vigilante by his arm, tossing him over her hip and rolling with him across the mat. She ended up on top once again, pinning him to the floor. "I'd rather they think I was dead, then see this thing I've become."

A deep grunt escaped Nightwing's mouth as he hit the floor, Siren's speed had caught him off guard. "...whoa..." He groaned.

Shaking his head. "Look I'm no expert about family but I don't think that's the right thing to do here." He said once the shock was subsided.

Billy leapt back, pacing back a few feet before settling into a defensive stance.

"What about you, how does your family handle, this?" The blonde waved her hand at him, indicating his Nightwing outfit.

Nightwing flipped up. "I like to think they are proud of me." He stated firmly. "I mean it's not normal but I like my life as it is." He added with a small laugh.

"So they know you do this?" She asked curiously, her eyes watching his movements.

Nightwing shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. "Well uh...it's kinda complicated...you see they died when I was 8." He said softly. Why was it soo easy to talk with this woman?

Billy dropped her guard, her eyes softening. "I'm so sorry." She breathed. "What happened?"

Nightwing sighed before he plopped down on the floor. How was he going to explain that?

"Umm...it's kinda a long story. But long story short they were murdered." He explained. Hoping it would suffice for mow.

Billy's eyelashes fluttered she hadn't expected that.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring up something like that." She said softly, sitting on the floor in front of him. "So, is Batman your family now?"

Nightwing shook his head. "Don't worry about it, it's just soo easy to talk with you...and you might say that Batman is family...he's always been there for me and I've come to care for him as a father..I just feel bad that I can't be there for him." He added as he hung his head down. It hurt that he couldn't do anything to help Batman.

Billy crawled over and sat next to the vigilante nudging him with her shoulder. "We'll find him, I promise."

Nightwing smiled. "Thanks." His hand reached for his mask in a way that he was going to remove it.

Billy watched him curiously. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't curious.

Just as Nightwing's fingers were about to remove the mask, Alfred spoke up. "Excuse the interruption Sir..Miss...but I believe an early breakfast is waiting upstairs. As well as an extra room for you Miss." He turned towards Siren as he added that last part.

Nightwing dropped his hand. "Thanks AL...but what about the...uh...Study?" He asked. He knew that if Siren saw the portrait in the study she would know right off the bat who Batman was.

"Taken care of Sir." Alfred confirmed.

Billy's eyes went wide and she looked at Nightwing with slight panic.

"You guys don't have to fix a room up, I have my apartment." The blonde whispered. She was still worried about putting them out.

Nightwing smiled. "It's fine...besides I said I would help you...and with Deathstroke involved it's best we stick close. I just ...hope you don't mind staying." He stood up and went up to stand beside Alfred.

"Hey Al...what about Robin?" He wondered.

"I will call him at the tower after while Sir..and let him know the situation." Alfred confirmed.

"Well shall we?" Nightwing asked looking at Siren and nodding towards the staircase.

Billy looked between Nightwing and Alfred. How was she supposed to say no? With a sigh the blonde stood and gave them a weary smile.

Thank you Alfred. And its really nice to meet you. Her smile turned less forced as she held her hand out to the butler.

Alfred considered Siren's hand for a second before taking it. He wasn't really used to the hand shaking thing. "Pleasure is all mine Miss..now shall we head up?" He replied nodding to the two vigilantes.

Nightwing shrugged. "I'm hungry soo yea let's go." His voice had a hint of excitement.

"Food then rest Young Sir." Alfred said without turning to face the hero.

"Yeah Yeah...alright." Nightwing grumbled.

Billy nodded and quietly followed the two. She couldn't explain why she was so nervous and tried to shove the feeling away.

She my have learned who she was; a normal art student, but she had disappeared two years ago. What had she been doing the entire time and why was she now a dangerous weapon?

The blonde sighed and shook the thoughts away. Nightwing was right, she should contact whatever family she still had. But how was she supposed to tell them she didn't know what happened to her? She had no answers to give them; to comfort them. And to top it off, she was merely a Frankenstein of what they had lost.

* * *

**_LOL Well Strawberry had it to where the drug used to knock her out made her loopy...but anyway ending there for scene purposes. Please read and review we would love to know what you think._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Well since Nightwing and Alfred are soo nice...and Bats is not around...it seems like Siren will be hanging with them for a while._**

_***Also note that we do not own any of the Batman related characters they are all property of DC Comics and their creators!* **_

* * *

_**-Gotham's Siren-**_

_Chapter Five_

Once they got to the top of the stairs, Nightwing pushed the door and looked around the room, Alfred did in fact take care of the Wayne Portrait..it was no longer on the wall in the room. _'Good there won't be anything obvious as to Bruce's secret.'_ He thought to himself.

Turning around her noticed that Siren was was still unsure that she should be here. "Hey..come on. You can trust us." He said with a smile.

"Indeed you can Miss." Alfred added on as he closed the entrance to the cave.

"I know." Billy said softly, following after the two. "I'm just not sure about myself." The blonde added gravely.

Nightwing noticed the tone of her voice. "Look...we'll get to the bottom of this...I promise." He assured as he placed a hand on Siren's shoulder.

"I know junior." Billy smiled softly. She wasn't ecstatic about the circumstances, but she was more than grateful for the help.

Nightwing laughed. "Ok what's up with calling me junior?"

Billy grinned. "Well, I don't know your real name and Nightwing is a mouth full and according to my resources you were the Bats first Robin; so that makes you Junior." The blonde explained as if this were all simply logical.

Nightwing blushed slightly. "Well I guess that works."

Alfred merely watched the two and shook his head. "Shall we head to the kitchen?" He asked politely.

"Sounds good to me." The blonde said brightly, oblivious to Nightwing's reaction as her stomach growled.

Alfred lead the two vigilantes through the manor and into the kitchen where the table was set with a variety of breakfast foods.

Nightwing sat down and almost instantly started to devour the plate of Pancakes Alfred had set aside for him. Alfred always knew exactly what to fix.

Billy's eyes went wide and she slowly sat down at the table. There were so many different things and the blonde hesitantly began to put things on her plate. She was hyper aware of the movement around her, blushing darkly as she began to eat. She felt very awkward.

Alfred smiled. "Please do help yourself miss and if there's anything I can do just ask." He said politely.

"Yea...Al makes the best food." Nightwing mumbled.

"Thank you Alfred." The blonde smiled, her unease lifting just a bit. She was use to taking care of herself, so this was strange for her.

"So Alfred, have you always served Batman?" Billy asked curiously.

Alfred cleared his throat, looking to Nightwing before answering. "I've been around since he was a young lad."

"Yea, but I think served is not the right word I'd use...Al has been like a grandfather to me and pretty much a father figure to Batman." Nightwing added before a look of sadness appeared on his face. It was obvious he was still feeling bad that he couldn't find Batman.

"Oh." Billy said softly, turning back to her plate. She just kept stepping on landmines.

"I'm sorry to hear about his parents." She added sympathetically.

Nightwing sighed. "It's ok."

He then stood up and headed slowly into the living room. "I'm gonna crash on the couch...wake me when you call Robin will ya Al." He mumbled through a yawn as he slumped into the couch.

Alfred shook his head. "He'll be alright miss." He assured Siren, noticing her attention focused on Nightwing. "And to comment on his earlier statement...I suppose you could say that we are in deed a family. And as you guessed Batman's parents are in deed gone. But I think he is happy with the family he has now." He nodded his head towards Nightwing, who was now almost sound asleep.

Billy nodded. She knew he was right, but it was her she was worried about. This was all new to her, being around people was new to her. But when she was around Nightwing, she felt comfortable around him.

"Thank you for the food Alfred." She said politely before standing. "I'm gonna sit with him for a minute." The blonde walked into the living room, pulling her cardigan tighter around her as she sat on the floor next to the sleeping vigilante.

Small, gentle fingers brushed his fringe from his masked eyes as she leaned against the couch and watched him sleep. "Thank you." Billy whispered softly before her head drooped against the cushion. She hadn't thought she was so tired but within moments she was sound asleep.

* * *

_**Well now that they are trusting Siren to some extent, will she be able to help them find Batman? Will they be able to help her find the answers she is seeking? Please read and review we would love to know what you think.  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Well both vigilantes are sound asleep but are they resting or are bad dreams and suppressed memories haunting them?_**

_***Also note that we do not own any of the Batman related characters they are all property of DC Comics and their creators!* **_

* * *

**_-Gotham's Siren-_**

_Chapter Six_

Nightwing opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness. "What the?" He wondered.

Just then he heard someone cry out, but the cry sent chills up his spine for he knew that voice. "Batman!?" He called into the dark.

For a moment there was nothing, but then the familiar dark voice replied. "Nightwing...help me.." Came Batman's plea just before another cry echoed from the dark.

"NO!" Nightwing yelled as he shot up in the couch...it was a dream.

He brought a hand to his sweat drenched face and rubbed the side of his face. "Uhhh..." He mumbled.

It was a testament how tired the blonde was that she simply shifted and mumbled in her sleep, pulling the blanket Alfred had laid over her tighter around her shoulders, as Nghtwing shot awake.

Billy was having a dream of her own, one that was keeping her locked there no matter how hard she fought to wake up. She could see four other people, dressed in the same black suit and mask she wore every night. They were sparring, joking around; they were a team.

But then something changed, Billy was fighting her team, running from them. She didn't know why, but she had to get away. There was something she was carrying, something in her masks hard drive, but she couldn't remember what. They closed in on her and-a sharp pain rang through the blondes head and she let out a gasping shriek as she shot awake, gasping for breath and shaking.

Nightwing turned to the side of the couch as Siren's shriek brought him fully back to reality. "What is it?" He asked his voice still shaky from his own dream.

Billy, still roiling from the surreality of her dream, leapt away from Nightwing's voice. She tried to stand but her legs were shaking too much to hold her weight and she fell to her knees, shaking arms wrapped around her torso.

"I told you I wasn't a good person." She breathed, staring blindly at the floor. "I told you." A hand scrubbed roughly through her hair, knocking it from its ponytail. Pale blonde locks fell in a curtain around Billy's horrid expression, blocking Nightwing's sight.

Nightwing slid off the couch and knelt down in front of Siren, his instincts telling him to let her be but he ignored them and wrapped his arms around the shaking form. "It's ok..it was just a dream." He assured completely unaware of Alfred's presence behind him.

"No." Billy whispered, voice hoarse from her shriek. She made no move to shove him away though. "I was one of them, an assassin, that's what they did to me. To us. We were a team." Her voice broke, but she didn't cry. "I ran, or tried to. I had some kind of information on my mask but they attacked me; I thought they were my friends, and they attacked me." The shaking grew worse and her small hands came up to hold either side of her head as the sharp pain sliced through her skull once more.

Nightwing's eyes went wide, it seemed as if her memories were starting to return. But how to explain that it was alright was beyond him. "Calm down a second...who are they?" He asked hoping she would be calm enough to answer him.

"I-I don't know." She breathed. "It was like watching a silent movie, I couldn't hear anything." Billy reached out a shaky hand. "But I remember what they look like, I could try to draw them."

Nightwing nodded. "It's a start. But Robin is better at doing computer searches...soo let's wait for him to get here soo he can run the sketches."

Alfred cleared his throat. "The young Master should be here any minuet Sir." He confirmed handing Siren a notepad and pencil.

He then placed a hand on Nightwing's shoulder. "You ok Sir?" He asked hinting that he had heard his out burst when he woke.

Nightwing nodded. "Just a bad dream...I'm fine."

"I'm sorry I cant remember more." Billy said softly, rubbing her palms into her eyes. "I know you're worried about Batman and the key is locked somewhere in my useless head." As she spoke her hand began to sketch. She wasn't even thinking about it; it was like her memory was guiding the pencil as she sketched out the scene in her head with the other masked members of her team.

"I only saw them with their masks, but maybe I'll remember more." Billy said quietly, adding more detail to the sketch. At least they would have their heights and builds.

Nightwing and Alfred watched as the notepad was filled with her sketch. It would really help in determining who they were.

"Useless? I don't think soo...this is more than we had last night." Nightwing assured.

Just then the sound of someone entering the room caught his ear. "Robin!" He proclaimed standing up and hugging the teen that seemed to come from the direction of the cave.

"Alfred called said you might need help." Robin replied. His masked eyes focused on Siren.

"Oh Robin...Siren...Siren...Robin." Nightwing rushed the introductions like a kid on a sugar rush.

Robin then walked up to her and extended his green gloved hand to her.

The blonde smiled sheepishly up at the teen and stuck the pencil behind her ear before extending her hand.

"You can call me Billy actually." She smiled. "Just got my name back, might as well use it. It's nice to meet you Robin."

Robin nodded. "Same here...I do hope Nightwing hasn't been too much of an idiot around you." He replied with a laugh as he glanced over his shoulder at the vigilante he called brother.

"Also I think I am in need of some debriefing." He added turning to face Nightwing fully.

Nightwing nodded. "Later." He assured.

"Well, he did let my only informant go." Billy replied with a smirk. "And he tried to treat me like some damsel in distress. I made him pay for that one." She laughed, nudging the vigilante with her shoulder as she finished the sketch.

"Here, all done." As her mismatches eyes checked over the drawing she understood why she had been an art student.

Robin laughed. "Yup that's my big brother for ya."

Nightwing stuck his tongue out at him, before getting serious again. "Soo Robin...thank you can run this and see what the computer comes up with?" He asked taking the notepad and handing it to Robin.

"Well I can try...but if they aren't in any databases it will be hard to find a match...besides..with the masks it makes it hard enough already." Robin explained glancing over the sketch.

"Check missing persons from the last few years, see if any of the descriptions match." Billy suggested. "That's what happened with me anyways, so it could have been how the others were gathered."

Robin nodded. "Alright...I'll see what comes up...I'll go set up the computer and I'll be back...I smell Alfred's famous Cookies baking soo I'll be wanting some soon." He added warmly as he scurried off.

Alfred sighed. "Well I suppose you two will be joining him in the uh...devouring of sweets." He stated more than asked.

Nightwing glared at him in a '_Do you have to ask?_' look.

"As long as we can work them off afterwards." Billy replied, stretching her limbs high above her head. "With my schedule messed up I missed my morning workout."

Nightwing laughed. "Well we do have that huge basement soo I don't think a workout will be a problem." He joked. His voice hinted that whatever the dream was about had been pushed back in the back of his mind.

"Okay." Billy returned with a smirk. "You can be my first punching bag." She teased.

Nightwing opened his mouth but with a '_Ahem_' from Alfred he closed it and blushed.

Just then Robin reappeared. "Well the computer is scanning for missing person reports with the descriptions you gave me...hopefully we'll have something soon." He said turning to Billy.

Billy bit her lip to keep from giggling. She was glad for the distraction of Robin reentering the room.

"So, are one of you lovely vigilantes going to escort me back to my apartment to get some clothes? I can't wear my pjs forever." She said to the boys. "Just as long as no chemicals are involved."

Nightwing sighed. "Well since I know where yo live I guess I'll take you. But since the bike is still there we'll have to take the car."

Billy nodded and stood, pulling her cardigan closed around her loose t shirt, no bra, and short cotton shorts. This wasn't exactly something she would wear in a room full of men she didn't know. Sure, one was old enough to be her grandfather and the other was a little over half her age, but still.

The blonde turned toward Nightwing and relaxed completely. He wouldn't be able to knock her out if she was expecting the punch. Nightwing crossed his arms over his chest and stared her down.

"I'm not hitting you Billy." He said firmly.

"Well you're not using that chemical again so what do y-" She was cut off as pressure was applied to the exact spot on her neck. Nightwing rushed forward to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Alfred!?" Robin asked shocked.

"I don't believe Master Dick would have survived the side effects of her intoxication alone." The butler said simply. "Drive safe." He called over his shoulder before leaving the room.

* * *

**_Well I asked Strawberry to do the knockout thing and she had Alfred do it...I guess it works. Anyway ending there for scene purposes. Please read and review we would love to know what you think._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Well now that Nightwing and Siren have returned to her apartment what will happen?_**

_***Also note that we do not own any of the Batman related characters they are all property of DC Comics and their creators!* **_

* * *

**_-Gotham's Siren-_**

_Chapter Seven_

Billy slowly woke, this time with no headache and surrounded by the smell of leather.

The blonde jolted up and realized she was in a car. Looking out the window she was just in time to see her building as thy pulled into the alley where both hers and Nightwing's bikes were parked.

"See, you didn't have to hit me." Billy teased, smiling softly. Everything about her was softened from sleep. Her eyes, skin, even her hair, down and slightly rumbled, made her look younger, more innocent.

Nightwing shook his head as he turned the engine off. "Well now you know not to mess with Alfred huh?" He joked. "That was surprising to say the least." He added.

Billy laughed. "You can tell in the way he carries himself that he's had some form of training. So, you going to come up?" She added as she opened her door and stepped out of the car.

Nightwing nodded. "I think Bats told me a long time ago, but Alfred used to work for the England Secret Police or something like that." He explained before stepping out of the car. "I might as well come up." He added.

Billy nodded. That sounded about right for the butler.

"Okay, see you up there." She grinned, stepping up onto the batmobile and leaping onto the fire escape.

With the same ease as the night before the blonde propelled herself to the top and slipped into her apartment. Everything was how she had left it and this put her mind at ease.

Billy grabbed her duffle bag and began shoving everything she owned into it, which wasn't had a handful of lacy, silk thongs clutched in her fingers when Nightwing entered.

Nightwing mumbled as he noticed what was in Billy's hand. "uhhh..." He was also blushing.

Billy looked up from her task, noticed the blush then looked back at her hand. Quicker than lightening the blonde shoved the under garments into her bag.

"Sorry, you really didn't need to see those." She said softly before closing the last of her drawers and heading to her closet.

The doors swung open, the only thing hanging in the closet were her three black leather bodysuits.

Billy laughed softly. "It's clothing Junior, it's not like you walked in on me wearing nothing but them." She sent him a teasing wink over her shoulder before carefully folding her suits and stuffing them in her bag. She couldn't believe she said that to him. She stalled a bit longer before turning around, willing her cheeks to go back to their normal color.

Nightwing laughed nervously as he ran a hand through his hair. He didn't seem to have a comment for that.

"Soo what now?" He asked after he found his voice again.

Billy was thankful for the change in subject. She made her way over to the desk, grabbed the laptop, tablet, and cellphone that sat there.

"Well, that's everything." She said as she zipped the bag shut. It was kind of sad that all of her things fit into one bag. But she figured it was the soldier in her. Few things made for an easy escape.

Nightwing was kinda surprised at the lack of belongings, but it wasn't his place to question it. "Shall we head back?" He asked nodding to the window.

"Sounds good, but you're gonna have to kn-" The blonde was cut off by a knock on the door.

Mismatched eyes blinked and Billy smelt the air. Oh no. The woman bit her bottom lip and set the bag down by the window. She couldn't deal with this now. Billy stepped over to the door and opened it with the chain lock still on.

"What do you want Jason?" Her voice was weary; she really didn't want to deal with his advances right now.

"Well, why don't you open the door and we came talk more comfortably". The man's voice was deep, rich and full of promise and for the hundredth time Billy cursed herself for falling for it in her uninhibited state.

There were times when she couldn't control her lust. It was overpowering, but she fought it nonetheless. Eventually the desire began to cause her pain, making her sick. She had to give into it. That's where scotch came in. But Billy had managed to snag one of he most dangerous men in Gotham, and he wasn't ready to let her go. So she avoided him as much as she could; her focus was needed for her revenge.

"Now's not a good time Jason I'm about to leave."

"Then how bout I walk you down beautiful." He smirked sexily." A woman of your caliber needs protecting."

Billy was about to growl at him that she wasn't some damn damsel in distress, but she was cut off.

Nightwing's eyes widened, he knew that voice and when Billy said the name Jason he was positive.

Walking to the door he gently nudged Billy aside and opened it fully. His eyes locked on the vigilante in front of him. "Jason." He growled.

Jason groaned, pushing passed him. "Oh great you got Dickie-Bird involved?" He grumbled looking at Billy, completely noticing the startled look on Nightwing's face over his shoulder.

"Dickie-bird?" Billy whispered before rounding on Jason.

"I didn't ask you to get involved Jay, you simply went through my stuff!" The woman hissed. "At least," She stumbled for a minute on what to call him. "He is actually helping me!"

Jason laughed bitterly. "You mean the former boy wonder is making himself useful? I can't believe it!" He continued laughing shooting a bitter look to his former brother.

Nightwing stood leaned against the door, his arms crossed. "Why are you here Jason?" He asked coldly.

"Helping my girl out!" Jason snapped, pulling a folded piece of paper from his back pocket. "I know you were worried about getting the DNA swab, so I kind of did it myself." The man explained, handing her the missing persons report and college files she had looked at just hours before.

"I've also talk to your uncle, he wants to see you." Jason stepped toward Billy, his hands resting on her hips.

"What!?" The blonde demanded, pushing a hand firmly into his chest and putting distance between them. "I already have this information." She snapped, tossing the papers to the floor. "You had no right to take my DNA or talk to my uncle. God damn it Jason you're so thickheaded."

Billy turned away from his and grabbed her bag before slipping out the window. She would do too much damage if she let her anger out so she needed to be away from him.

Nightwing laughed. "Nice going Jay...but it seems like you just got dumped." He added in a somewhat joking manner.

Jason growled as he advanced on Nightwing. "Look bird boy, I know how much of a flirt you are and I'm warning you officially...Stay Away From Her!" He growled before pushing passed him and out the door.

Nightwing shook his head and headed out the window and leapt off the fire escape landing in a crouch next to the Batmobile.

Billy was in an irritated trance and didn't hear Nightwing land beside her. The appearance caused the blonde to leap back, heart pounding and back slamming into the brick wall behind her. What started off as a short high scream turned into a piercing screech, shattering the bullet proof windows in the batmobile.

Billy was shaking, eyes wide and complexion drained of color as she took a few steps away from Nightwing.

"I-I'm so sorry." She managed to whisper, voice shaking with fear. It wasn't clear if it was because of her ability or fear Nightwing would be pissed at her.

Nightwing was frozen, "WHAT THE HELL!?" He yelled. His ears were ringing soo he probably yelled louder than he needed to.

"I didn't mean to, you scared me!" Billy snapped defensively. "I can't help what they did to me." She added, turning away from him in shame.

Nightwing shook his head to subside the remaining ringing in his ears. "And I though Black Canary's Cry was loud." He tone had turned almost jokingly.

He stepped closer to Billy. "Look sorry I yelled..wasn't expecting that at all...but one question...how are we gonna explain the poor car?" He finished with a laugh.

"How can you just say sorry?" She demanded, rounding on him. "I'm a freak."

Nightwing placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him. "Look I grew up around Aliens, Cyborgs, and other people with special powers...believe me you're not a freak...I would know I've seen freaky." He explained hoping it would help.

"But I wasn't born this way." She said softly, feeling hopeless and lost as she looked up into his mask. "I'm a walking Frankenstein creation."

Nightwing sighed. He was lost at how to help her feel better. "Look, I can't say I understand how you feel but you can't let that control you." He brought his hand to her face, sliding the back of it across her cheek.

Billy's eyelashes fluttered at the comment, her cheeks going red.

"You really know other people with, problems like mine?" Her voice was a whisper as she enjoyed the feel of his hand on her cheek.

Nightwing shrugged. "Well not really the same but I do know someone with that cry you just did. Oh and you get to explain the car." He added with a laugh hoping to lighten the mood.

Billy nodded, the motion dragging her cheek against his hand a bit more fully and her cheeks flushed darker.

"I really am sorry about that. I promise to pay for it."

Nightwing laughed. "Oh yea sure...You a millionaire? Besides don't worry about it...the poor thing's had worse days." He explained as if the car was alive.

Billy smacked him in the chest. "Really, how much could a few windows cost?"

Nightwing laughed. "For this puppy? More than ya think."

Billy sighed and nudged his hand away, he possessed the upper hand as long as it was touching her.

"Well, can we drive it like this or are we taking the bikes?"

Nightwing sighed. "I'll probably be pounded for this later, but if you want you can follow me bike has an auto drive soo it can get back to the cave." He explained.

Mismatched eyes went wide and Billy shook her head.

"No, I don't want to get you in trouble Junior."

Nightwing was about to comment but a dark laugh came from behind him. "That's right...Junior. But one thing's for sure...You are in trouble."

Nightwing twisted around removing his escrima sticks from the holster on his back as he did. He knew that voice. "Slade."

* * *

**_Well that's that. Strawberry wanted to include Jason soo he is there now...and now an encounter with Slade is about to be underway...oh and yes the poor Batmobile. Please read and review we would love to know what you think._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Well now for the encounter with Slade. Does he know anything?_**

_***Also note that we do not own any of the Batman related characters they are all property of DC Comics and their creators!* **_

* * *

**_-Gotham's Siren-_**

_Chapter Eight_

Billy froze, slowly unzipping her duffle back and reaching for her knife. The bowstaff was too far in the bag for her to reach without drawing attention.

"Good job Detective." Slade chuckled. His voice full of sarcasm. "Changed your mind yet?"

Nightwing's eyes narrowed. "What do you want?" He demanded keeping his attention focused on Slade.

"You wound me, can't I just want to see an old friend?" Slade replied innocently-or it would have been innocently if it were anyone but Slade. "But since you mentioned it, I'll be taking the lovely blonde wielding the knife." The smirk could be heard in his tone.

Billy had just managed to slip the knife out and ease the bag to the ground when Slade drew attention to her.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She hissed.

"Ooooh, feisty." The masked assassin purred. "No wonder the bat-boys are so in love with you."

Billy flushed at the implication, Nightwing had to hold her back as she tried to launch herself at the man.

Nightwing shook his head as he grabbed hold of Billy's arm. "Don't."

Turning back to Slade. "Alright, I'll ask again Slade what do you want? And don't say the girl." He demanded.

"And what would you like me to say Grayson?" Slade sneered. "I'm here for the girl, her family wants her back. Of course, they're willing to offer a trade." The assassin chuckled darkly.

Nightwing's eyes went wide, not at the sound of his name but at the offer of trade. "Trade?" He was afraid he knew the answer but he had to ask.

Slade shrugged. "Yes a trade...I'm sure you noticed you are missing a certain Bat...all you have to do is hand over the girl."

Nightwing lowered his defensive stance.

Billy's head swam. She was running from them, but they were just waiting for her to stumble into the right place.

"It's okay Nightwing." She said softly, dropping the knife back into the bag and swinging it onto her shoulder.

"Looks like Clifton was right, you are the smart one." Slade chuckled, holding a hand out to her. Billy shivered, it was like the devil was holding it's hand out to her.

Nightwing stepped in front of her before she got close enough to Slade. "Don't...you can't trust him." He said, unaware that Slade had pulled the sword from his back holster.

Slade laughed darkly. "Didn't Bats tell you to never turn your back to an enemy?" He laughed as he ran the blade through the vigilante's back.

Nightwing cried out causing blood to escape his mouth.

Billy screamed in shock, her cry shaking the ground around them. Slade dropped to his knee, the sword falling to the ground as he covered his ears.

"Nightwing, are you okay?" Her voice was shaking as she dropped to the ground beside him, putting pressure on the wound.

Slade made to grab his sword but the blonde was too quick. Her foot scythed out, hitting the handle with enough force to send it flying. The blade sank through Slade's hand, pinning him to the brick wall behind him.

Billy heaved Nightwing off the ground and onto his bike. She then climbed on after him, holding him in place she kick started the bike and hit the auto-drive back to the cave.

"This isn't over!" Slade growled, yanking the blade from his hand. His warning unheard as the bike had already left.

* * *

_**Well it seems like Slade is involved. Also ending there for scene purposes. Please read and review we would love to know what you think.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Well now that Slade has had his say and deal a painful blow to Nightwing...what will Siren choose? Give herself up to get Batman back or will the boys get her to stay?_**

_***Also note that we do not own any of the Batman related characters they are all property of DC Comics and their creators!* **_

* * *

**_-Gotham's Siren-_**

_Chapter Nine_

Billy didn't pay attention as the bike swerved through the city. Her attention was on keeping the vigilante in place and applying pressure onto his wound.

A small shriek erupted from her as they passed through the waterfall and into the cave.

"Help me!" She yelled, heaving Nightwing from the bike and into the medbay.

Alfred and Robin started running at the sight of Nightwing slumped over the bike. But Billy had already had him placed on the medical bed by the time they got to them.

"What happened!?" Robin yelled.

Nightwing groaned as he tried to to sit up, he was starting to come around. "..Sl..Slade." He managed through painful breathes.

"Sir please stay still." Alfred coaxed as he started to remove the top of his uniform so he could inspect the wound.

Billy had slung her duffle bag onto the floor and was digging out her suit, weapons, and mask.

"Slade stabbed him, trying to get to me. He says his boss has Batman and he'll let him go in exchange for me." She was in such a rush the blonde simply turned her back to them and began to strip before pulling on a bra and then her black leather suit.

Robin blushed slightly. "Soo Slade knows where Batman is...great...that's just what we need." He pound his fist on the medical table.

"Please sir, settle down." Alfred said as Nightwing attempted to sit up again. Alfred was just about done fixing the wound.

"This..is nothing Alfred." He assured.

Billy turned around after pulling on her boots and tying her hair up in a long curly ponytail.

"Don't worry, I'll get Batman released." She said confidently, pulling her mask on. It was her fault they had Batman and if she had to hand herself over she would.

Nightwing slid off the medical bed against Alfred's demands to stay still. "No! You won't hand yourself over to Slade..I know him too well...he won't just release Batman..even if he has the authority to do soo." He walked over to Siren and removed her mask. "I won't let you."

Robin was about to speak but a look from Alfred told him to let Nightwing be.

"You can't stop me." Billy hissed, trying to grab her mask back. "This Clifton guy he's working for obviously wants me more than he wants Batman. If I don't go he's going to hurt him and that's going to be on me!" Her voice was rough and she was slightly breathless.

"I won't hurt you anymore." She said softly, looking him in the eye. "Now give me my mask back."

Nightwing shook his head. "No. I'm not letting you get yourself hurt. Like I said you can't trust Slade...and I don't care if you think it's the right thing to do. I promised I'd help you, but you have to trust me."

Billy took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "I do trust you, but I don't trust him. I don't trust that he's going to keep Batman safe since he didn't get to me. This is my fault. I ran from them and they're taking it out on your family. Let me make this right." She begged, holding her hand out for her mask.

Nightwing sighed and Robin came to stand beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We all know that Batman is strong, He'll be alright. I'm with Nightwing on this...you can't just give yourself up and expect everything to be fixed." Robin said his attention focused on Siren.

Nightwing nodded in agreement. "Billy please, there must be a reason you left them. Please let us help."

Billy groaned. "You two are so infuriating! Batman is more important than me, it doesn't matter what happens to me!" She snapped

Nightwing shook his head. "I'll say this once more...I know Slade and I know him well enough to know that even if you do give yourself up, he won't let Batman go. He has the one thing to make me do anything he wants and he won't let him go." His voice told volumes about his past encounters with Slade.

Robin nodded. "Slade has always wanted Nightwing to become his apprentice and if he does in fact have Batman..that's all he needs. Don't waste yourself on something that isn't going to do any good. We'll think of something." He explained taking the mask from Nightwing's hand and handing it to Siren.

Billy sighed and accepted the mask.

"If I wanted to leave, you know you wouldn't be able to stop me, right?" Her tone was soft but her eyes were deadly serious. "But I'll stay, at least until we find another plan." She added, reaching up and pulling her hair out of its ponytail before shaking out the pale locks.

"We know." Robin assured.

Nightwing sighed and stepped closer to Billy, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks for getting me here so quick by the way." He said.

"It's what I was trained for." She answered softly, her hand hovering over her zipper. "You sure you're going to be okay though?"

Nightwing laughed. "I've had worse...believe me. I'll be fine."

Just then Alfred stepped up. "Miss I do believe we have to take care of some things, first being you now know where this cave is and second, let me take the liberty of taking your thing's upstairs to your room." He said with a polite smile.

"Oh, um thank you." Billy said, awkwardly handing her bag to him. She would have to get use to him.

"And I'm sorry about the cave, I just didn't know what else to do."

Alfred smiled. "Please don't worry about that. I do believe you have earned our trust." He assured nodding towards Nightwing. "It was your quick thinking that got him here in time."

Nightwing smiled in agreement.

Billy blushed. "Then Nightwing should tell you who else we ran into at my apartment." She said softly.

Nightwing shook his head. "It's not important."

Billy furrowed her brows. "It is if he tries to get involved. He could throw a wrench in any plans we make."

Nightwing shrugged. "It's Jason...he really doesn't care if we find Batman...but I am worried he'll try and go after Slade."

Billy sighed. "If he thinks its getting you out of the way to get to me, yes he will. You don't know what Jason is like when it comes to me." For the first time since he had met her Nightwing heard fear in her voice .

Robin turned to Nightwing then headed back to the computer, leaving the two room to speak.

"Look, I know how crazy Jason can be...and I can only imagine how he is with you...and you probably have a point about him wanting me out of the way." Nightwing explained.

"If I may say so Sir, it seems like you and Master Jason have been at odds soo to speak lately." Alfred chimed in.

Nightwing nodded. It was true, they were at odds with each other, but Jason was still family...even though Jason didn't want anything to do with them anymore.

Billy sighed. "It's not just that. Jason has been trying to get me to help with his "business"." The blonde said softly, meaning Jason's ties with the drug dealers and gang members.

Nightwing groaned. "Great soo he's still up to his old tricks...perfect." He shook his head. "I thought he'd learn by now that what he's doing isn't right...he was-" He stopped before he said too much. He wasn't sure if Billy knew that he was once a Robin himself.

"I told him no, but he doesn't give up easily." She said a bit defensively.

Nightwing nodded. "Yup sounds like Jason alright, doesn't take no for an answer...everything has to be his way."

Alfred cleared his throat "Excuse me but I must head up and start lunch." He said before smiling softly. "By the way there are still cookies keeping warm in the oven." He added before heading up the staircase.

Billy laughed her agreement. "I think that's an understatement." She bent forward and unzipped her boots before pulling them off and reaching for the zipper of her bodysuit.

Nightwing ran a hand through his hair. "There's a costume vault over there if you want some privacy." He said sheepishly as he noticed that Billy was working on removing her suit.

Billy blinked, pausing in her removal of her second boot. Realization dawned on her.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just used to striping around the team." She said sheepishly before disappearing into the vault with her duffel bag.

While Billy changed, Robin came p to Nightwing, nudging him in the side. "You like her don't you?" He didn't really have to ask he knew his older brother and it was obvious that he was attracted to her.

"Hey knock it off squirt." Nightwing replied as he slipped Robin into a headlock and ruffled his hair.

"Quit it!" Robin groaned as he squirmed in his brother's hold.

Billy changed quickly into a pair of leather pants, ruffled sleeveless shirt, and pulled her boots back on. With practiced fingers she twisted her long pale hair into a braid, hung her suit up and left it in the vault. She assumed Alfred would bring her others down later.

The blonde exited the room in time to see the two boys wrestling and it made her smile.

"So, you ever going to change out of those and tell me your names? I mean, it's kind of pointless for me to keep calling you Nightwing and Robin."

Nightwing let go of his victim.

Robin looked confused for a second before finding his voice. "We can trust you right?" He asked before getting a kick from Nightwing

"I won't betray your identities." Billy vowed. "If there's one thing I know I am, it's loyal."

Robin nodded. "Well seeing that you know where the cave is thanks to big bro here getting stabbed...I guess we might as well." He removed his mask revealing a pair of blue eyes. "I'm Tim Drake."

Nightwing smiled as he removed his as well, revealing a set of baby blue eyes. "Dick Grayson." He replied.

"Ah, explains the Dickie-Bird." She teased before curtsying to the boys. The leather of her pants pulled tight, revealing every curve and dip.

"It's very nice to officially meet you both. Billy Wright."

Dick blushed. "Hey only Jason calls me that I don't need anyone else calling me by that stupid name." He whined.

Tim just laughed. "Soo Jason still calling you that huh?"

Dick turned to him and raised his fist as if to punch him. "It's not funny Tim!"

"Whoa, settle down tiger." Billy teased. "I prefer my own nickname Junior."

Nightwing laughed. "If anyone should be called Junior it's Timbo over here." He replied sticking his tongue out at the look on Tim's face.

Billy couldn't help the snicker that escaped. Their brotherly bickering also revived a decision she had made early.

"I think I want to go see my relative, whoever he or she is." The blonde said softly. "Even if I have no answers for them, it's better they know I'm alive at least."

Nightwing smiled. "That's good. Glad you changed your mind...I'll take you back to the city after lunch, I'm hungry again."

Robin snickered. "You're always hungry."

Nightwing shrugged. "Hey almost got killed here...I think I'm entitled to it." He laughed.

"Don't worry." Billy chuckled. "I'm in no rush, go stuff your face." She nudged his arm and headed for the training area. She wanted to check out the equipment they had.

Nightwing hinted for Robin to go a head.

Turning back to Billy. "You coming?" He asked following her into the training area.

Quick as lightening the blonde flipped backwards before pouncing on the vigilante and pinning him to the ground.

"We're gonna have to work on your reflexes." She smirks, an eyebrow lifting as she settles on his hips. "The people were facing have been trained just like me, plus whatever the experiments have done to them. They're extremely dangerous."

Nightwing was wide eyed as he did not see that coming. "Hey no fair...I wasn't expecting that...come on." He whined. His voice had a hint of pain for his back had not healed in the small amount of time since he was patched up. "Besides I though we were friends...no fair doing that to a friend." He added. The whole time his eyes were focused on her's.

Billy was taken a back, lashes fluttering. He considered her a friend? She caught herself before she could reveal the flutter of emotion his words had produced.

"I was making a point. This fight won't be fair and they'll be brutal." She said softly, resting her palm over the lumpy bandage on his chest. It was her fault he had been hurt. He had bled for for her.

Noticing the hidden emotions in Billy's eyes, Nightwing brought his hand up and cupped the side of her face. Lifting his head up so that they were almost nose to nose.

"I'm alright." He assured placing his other hand on top of hers that still rested on his chest. "And I know the battle will be dangerous...it's Gotham" He added with all seriousness.

Billy breathed a soft sigh, her fingers digging into his flesh gently and eyes searching his.

"You took that blade for me, when you shouldn't have. I heal faster than normal, it's my fault." Her voice was torn as she leaned down and pressed a kiss to the bandage before capturing his gaze once more. "Thank you Dick."

Dick smiled, his blue eyes softening as he leaned forward, his lips brushing hers. "You're welcome." He spoke softly before kissing her fully.

Her heart pounded a tattoo against her ribs as she sank into the kiss, her arms coming up to wrap around his neck and pulled then closer together. Heat flooded her veins as a soft moan escaped her throat.

Ignoring the pain in his back, Nightwing twisted til he rolled to where he was pinning her, a smirk on his face as he leaned down to kiss her again. Why were they doing this? He should be worried about finding Batman and here he was on the floor of the cave kissing a girl he had just met...it seemed like he forgot about his problems when he was around her.

Another moaned escaped the blonde, her chest heaving as she was flipped. Her back arched, pressing her breasts against chest and her long legs around his waist.

A groan escaped Dick's mouth as he felt Billy's legs hook around his waist. He Stopped the kiss and pulled back just enough so he could speak. "I think we..uh..need to stop here." He said nervously. Deep down he didn't want to stop but he didn't want to add fuel to the fire.

It was too late for stopping. That familiar fire was burning inside her and she knew the only way she could stop it. She needed him. With a grip like iron she pulled him back down into the kiss.

* * *

**_Stopping here for scene purposes...but don't worry the heat is still on in the next chapter. Please read and review we would love to know what you think._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry for ending the last chapter during a make out scene but had to for scene purposes. Anyway..what will happen next?**_

_***Also note that we do not own any of the Batman related characters they are all property of DC Comics and their creators!* **_

* * *

_**-Gotham's Siren-**_

_Chapter Ten_

Dick's eyes widened as he was pulled back down to her, completely missing the sound of a motorcycle roaring into the cave..and the the sound of Jason Todd's angry voice.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" His voice boomed.

The voice of Jason Todd did nothing to the blonde as she held Dick tighter. She was too far gone, directed by the fire.

It was only when the firm weight of the vigilante was ripped away from her and ice cold water soaked her to the bone did she regain her head.

"What the hell!?" She growled, teeth chattering as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"How bout I ask you the same? Dickie-Bird your new plaything?" Jason snapped. Billy's face paled and she wrapped her arms tighter around herself.

Dick groaned as he picked himself off the floor where Jason had dropped him. "What do you think you're doing Jason?" He growled as he grabbed his former brother's arm twisting him around to face him. His green eyes full of anger as Jason glared at him.

"She's not thinking straight." Jason snapped, yanking his arm from Dick's grasp. "They didn't just give her powers and make her stronger. They turned her into the perfect breeder. Each time she ovulates she is tormented with a painful urge to mate. You're simply her target this time."

"Shut up!" Billy growled. "That's not true!" But she knew it was, she knew what happened to her every month. Shed rather be a werewolf.

The blonde stood and ran off to the costume vault were she locked herself in.

Dick stood there wide eyed. He couldn't believe Jason had just said that.

"What, did you think there was any other reason she would throw herself at you when she has me?" Jason smirked before walking back to his bike. "Like I told you babe, we can get you fixed and then rule Gotham together." He called back toward the costume vault expecting Billy to come out, apologize for the way she was acting.

But instead he received silence. He grew angrier and angrier with each passing minute.

Billy had sat herself on the cold stone floor, the iciness running through her and tamping down the rampant desire as she meditated. The icy water had down most of the work, she was simply keeping it down while they bickered. She would have to show Dick the files, show him everything they had done to her.

Dick shook his head clearing his daze and turned to Jason. "Just get out Jason!" He yelled.

Jason growled before throwing his leg over the black bike and peeling out of the cave. He was through trying to win her back, now he would do things his way.

Billy sighed and leaned back against the wall. She loathed the thought of showing Dick the files.

Dick watched Jason disappear from sight and swiftly made his way to the costume vault. "Billy? You ok?" He called.

"I like you, that's why I kissed you!" She said through the door, voice thick with emotion. She didn't want him to think what happened only happened because of the experiments done on her.

Dick sighed. "I know that, trust me I've long since stopped believing anything Jason says." He paused for a moment.

"Can you come out soo we can go up stairs...before Tim and Alfred start wondering what we are doing?" His voice held a hint of laughter.

Billy sighed, standing, she unlocked the vault door.

"He wasn't lying though, when I ovulate something does happen to me; but I kissed you because I wanted to, not because of this thing." She said vehemently, waving a hand over her torso to indicate the ovulation thing. Her cheeks colored. "I-I just wanted you to know that."

Dick blushed as ran a hand through his hair. "Look it's not my business, but I don't regret that kiss...but let's forget it happened...and let's go upstairs." He said walking towards the staircase.

That stung, but Billy bit her lip and followed after him. "I'll have Tim print off the files from my mask so you can over them." She added softly.

Dick glanced over his shoulder and noticed the look on Billy's face, he knew he had said something he wasn't supposed to but he didn't want to deal with what Jason had said. He really didn't care about her powers or whatever, but he did enjoy the way that kiss felt.

Billy was silent as they ascended the stairs and entered the large study.

"So." The blonde began. "How do you know Jason?" It was strange to her that Dick was on, any kind of terms, with a criminal like Jason Todd.

Dick sighed, he wasn't sure on how to explain that. "Let's just say he wasn't always a criminal." He paused for a bit before turning around to face her, his eyes soft as he spoke. "He used to be my brother, but something bad happened and...we lost him." He added softly.

Billy's eyes widened. Everything Jason had told her, and things she had gathered on the Batfamily suddenly fell together is a twisted puzzle.

"He's the one Joker killed. The reason Batman almost killed Joker." Her voice was soft, as if the air had been knocked from her lungs.

Dick nodded. "Yes, his death tore this family apart..especially Batman..he was soo lost that even I couldn't reach him.." His voice trailed off hinting that that time wasn't good for him either.

"And Jason never came back right? He turned to crime and turned against you." That she already knew, Jason had told her as much.

Dick sighed. "Jason turned against all of us. He thinks the best way to handle crime is to control it and kill anyone who tries to oppose him...but that's not how we work."

He looked up and noticed that the Wayne portrait was once more hanging on the wall. "Batman swore he would never cross the line...and it tore him up when Jason went bad."

Billy nodded solemnly. "I can understand why." She said softly, following his gaze. "He's dedicated his life to cleaning up crime, to being above the evil."

Dick laughed. "Dedicated? That's putting it nicely..sometimes he's obsessed with his mission that he...well sometimes I wonder if he really wants any of us around." He paused. "I know I'm probably just reading into that a little too far but it's hard to tell sometimes if he even cares for anyone or anything other than his war on crime."

He looked up at the portrait again and sighed. "His parents wouldn't want him to be alone..but ever since Jason's death...and resurrection...he's been keeping us at a distance." He finished sadly.

Billy considered the portrait as she carefully chose her words.

"You said yourself that killing is a line Batman would never cross, but he almost did with Joker after Jason's death. I think he's worried about being close to you guys, worried that he will eventually cross that line. Things with Jason have messed with him mentally and emotionally." The blonde worried her bottom lip. "Just give him some time, and make sure he knows you're there. He might think if he pushes you away enough then you'll leave. You just have to show him he's wrong."

Dick turned to her and smiled. "I know..he's afraid that what happened with his parents and Jason might happen to us...I just hope we find him..I hate not being able to help him..." His voice trailed off again as he sighed and headed towards the door.

Billy turned and jogged a bit to catch up to him before lacing her small, feminine fingers with his.

"We'll find him Dick." She said confidently.

Dick smiled, his eyes locking with hers. "Thanks...now let's go join Tim and Alfred."

Billy smiled, giving him a soft nod as they walked. She didn't let go of his hand though.

* * *

**_Ending here. Yea...Strawberry has done it again...created a crazy version of Siren...notice the new...uh mate idea...anyway we are working on setting up Billy and Dick's relationship and with Jason involved oh boy...anyway please read and review we would love to know what you think._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Well now that Billy understands a little more about the Family...how will things continue?**_

_***Also note that we do not own any of the Batman related characters they are all property of DC Comics and their creators!* **_

* * *

_**-Gotham's Siren-**_

_Chapter Eleven_

When they finally made it to the kitchen, Tim looked up and raised his eyebrow. "What kept you two?" he asked his voice full of teenage mischief.

Dick ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Uh...Jason stopped by."

Tim and Alfred looked at each other then back to Dick.

"What did that creep want?" Tim snapped.

"Master Timothy please.." Alfred said clearing his throat before standing up and fixing two more plates of food.

"Don't worry Tim, he was here because of me but he wont me back." Billy smiled, ruffling the teens dark hair before taking a seat beside him.

"Thank you Alfred." The blonde said, gratefully accepting the plate of food.

"So, I hear you lead your own team; is there a special lady waiting for you back home?" Billy asked curiously, taking a bite of her food.

Tim swallowed and blushed. "Uhhh..." He turned to Dick for help.

Dick shook his head smiling. "I'm not helping ya little brother" He replied before laughing.

"Master Timothy is the new leader of the Teen Titans miss...and he does a good job if I may say soo." Alfred chimed in.

A Cheshire grin spread across the blondes full lips and she reached over to poke Tim's reddened cheeks. "Awww come on, you can tell me."

Tim groaned. "Ok...I uh...kinda stole Dick's old girlfriend." He said sheepishly.

Dick almost choked on his bite of food. "Ok...are you still weird about that...I told you it was ok with me...it's not my fault you got attracted to her...she is a model after all." He said blushing...remembering his days as Robin.

Billy made a choking sound, hitting her chest to dislodge the food she had swallowed the wrong way. She took a drink of her water, glad to have a moment to compose herself before answering. Was she jealous? That was ridiculous.

"Wow, really?" She managed a semi-believable chuckle before giving Tim a sly look. "Good job." She teased, giving him a wink and nudging him with her elbow.

"What's she like?"

Tim blushed even more, how was he going to explain how amazing Starfire was?

"Well." Tim fidgeted, turning his gaze to his plate so he could think. "She's beautiful, bright green eyes and long fiery hair." The teen laughed softly. "But when she gets angry her eyes blaze like green fire, it's amazing. They match her starbolts. And she's sweet, one of the kindest people I know, though still a little naive about Earth."

"Oh, she's an alien?" Billy asked surprised.

"Yeah, Tamaranian." Tim replied with a nod. "Maybe you guys can meet sometime." He added excitedly.

Billy's thoughts turned dark, she didn't want to meet someone Dick had been involved with. She already knew she didn't compete with the fiery beauty. But the blonde didn't let that show and let a wide smile pull her lips up.

"I'd like that."

Dick laughed. "Tim's right on all counts." He confirmed. "But I don't know about meeting her...I mean she's cool but the other Titans might be a little to wild for you Billy." He added with a joking manner.

Ah! Billy gasped, voice almost hitting the octave to activate her cry as she slapped Dick's arm. "Jerk." She shot at him playfully. "Wounded or not I'll put you on your butt again Junior".

Alfred and Tim looked shocked at the sudden change in Billy's voice.

Dick however only shook his head. "What was that for anyway? What I do?"

"You know exactly what that was for mister." The blonde replied, taking a bite of food before seeing the looks on Tim's and Alfred's faces.

"What is it? Do I have something on my face."

Alfred shook his head.

Tim, still wide eyes spoke up. "Your voice...that was high."

Dick was still confused at what he had said. "I still don't know what I said to deserve that...I was saying the Titans are the wild ones not you...they were my team first soo I know how crazy they would get if they met you."

"Oh, yeah." Billy said softly, fingers brushing her throat. "It's something from the experiments. It's why they called me Siren. I can produce super sonic sound waves with my voice."

"Exactly." The blonde whipped around to face Dick. "I'm not some damsel in distress, I can handle a few wild super teens."

Tim nodded. "Oh soo you have the same power as Black Canary...cool!"

Dick shook his head, "Yea..tell that to the poor Batmobile." He said with a sigh.

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Dare I ask what happened to it this time Sir?"

Dick shrugged. "uhh...the windows are kinda missing."

Tim laughed. "See that's why Bruce hates to let you drive it!"

Dick groaned. "I know...I know."

"You shouldn't have scared me." Billy added, joining them in putting the blame on Dick. Though she wore a teasing smile.

Dick scuffed. "Hey it's not my fault I have stealth skills."

Tim just laughed. "Yea we do have the best mentor ever..." Suddenly his voice trailed off. It seemed that mentioning Bruce had finally hit...they were soo into what they were talking about it overpowered their sadness.

Dick sighed. "Yea we do."

Billy had a smart-ass remark but bit her tongue as the sadness washed through the dinning room.

"If you guys are up to it we can spar after lunch, you guys against me." She said with a cocky waggle of her eyebrows.

Dick and Tim both looked up "Sure." They both replied in a set of soft voices.

Alfred sighed turning to Billy. "Don't take it personally Miss, they just get emotional when it comes to friends and family in situations like this." He assured.

"I understand." Billy nodded. "It's not easy to have someone you love gone, especially in the hands of someone like Slade."

Dick and Tim exchanged looks. "Well if you're ready we can head back to the cave...that sparring match does sound like a plan..help us get focused before patrol." Dick spoke up as the two got up.

"Okie dokie." Billy smiled, standing from the table. "Thanks for lunch Alfred."

"My pleasure." Alfred replied with a polite nod.

"Come on let's go!" Tim cried shoving Dick out of the dinning room.

Billy laughed and followed the boys. It felt nice to be apart of a family. A pang rang through her heart, as if she had felt this way before, only differently. The blonde shook off the feeling and continued after them.

* * *

_**Ending there for scene purposes...and we promise there will be more action soon. Please read and review we would love you know what you think.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Well time for a little training session.**_

_***Also note that we do not own any of the Batman related characters they are all property of DC Comics and their creators!* **_

* * *

**_-Gotham's Siren-_**

_Chapter Twelve_

Once the three vigilantes were all in the cave, Tim and Dick exchanged looks. "Soo Billy...you sure you want to take both of us on at the same time? I mean we're no Dynamic Duo but we do work well together." Tim explained nudging Dick's arm as he said Dynamic Duo.

Billy smirked at the two. "It's cute that you're worried, but my training is for group numbers. I think I can handle you guys."

The blonde slipped off her shoes and walked onto the training mat.

Dick and Tim shook their heads and followed Billy onto the training mat and both took up defensive stances.

"Ready when you are!" Dick exclaimed.

Billy dashed forward, cutting a leg at Tim's ankles before flipping back and lunging her entire body at Dick. The vigilantes shoulders connected the mat with a solid smack before she rolled herself off him and took up a defensive stance.

Tim swiftly moved to stand beside Dick as the older vigilante got to his feet. With a nod both boys lunged forward.

With Tim rushing towards Billy, Dick jumped into the air and landed behind her, pulling her arms behind her as Tim continued to rush forward.

Billy smirked, tensing her body to make Dick think he had her. Throwing her weight forward the blonde flipped the vigilante over her body, sending him into the younger fighter.

Tim tried to twist out of the way but the moment he saw Dick being tossed his way he froze in shock and that was a mistake, the older hero connected with him and they both landed in a heap on the floor...both groaning.

Billy couldn't help but chuckle at the boys, both hands resting on her hips.

"Come on guys, I know you can do better than that. Stop taking it easy on me."

Dick growled softly and Tim almost did a double take to make sure that it was really Dick and not Bruce.

Mumbling under his breath, Dick pushed himself to his feet and lunged again...and for the next three times he found himself on the floor, his anger starting to boil.

Bruce had always taught him that he had to be the best fighter he could in order to survive in Gotham, and it was pissing him off that he couldn't take down one girl.

Sensing Dick's anger rising, Tim moved closer to him but was pushed back. "No...she's mine!" Dick growled.

In his mind if he couldn't take down Billy, then what use as he to Batman? He couldn't take it and again he lunged forward, knocking Billy to the ground.

His blue eyes blazing as he stared down at the young woman beneath him, his arm raised and fist clinched..he was ready to pound the shit out of her, or that's what Tim thought as he sprang forward grabbing his arm before the blow could be delivered.

Dick held his death glare for a moment before it hit him. "What..."

Tim let go of his arm and shook his head. "You lost control...what happened?"

Dick looked at him then at Billy, he couldn't face either one of them right now, he got up and went to the shower at the end of the costume vault...hoping it would help him calm down.

Billy sat up, crossing her legs Indian style before watching the vigilante stalk off. The blonde pulled her hair from it's loose ponytail and flipped the strands over her shoulder so she could braid it.

"Does that happen a lot?" The meta-human asked curiously. She wasn't too phased that he had lost control on her. She knew, deep down, that she had had a lot worse during her training with these nameless people she barely remembered.

Tim sat down on the floor and shook his head, "He usually keeps his anger in check...I've seen him fly off the handle like that only once or twice and that's when something was troubling him, Batman is better at sensing that something is bothering him though." He paused for a moment. "I'm sure he's still upset about Batman."

Billy nodded thoughtfully, tying the end of her braid and flipping it back over her shoulder to flop against her spin.

"It doesn't help that I come out of nowhere with all this crazy assassin like training." She said softly. "The look he was giving me, there was a hint of jealousy and anger from irritation. I think it bruised his ego a bit and he was afraid that if he couldn't beat me, then what good was he." It was another thing she didn't like about the bio-modifications. She could get into people's heads like a predator.

Tim sighed. "It has nothing to do with you I'm sure of that, it's just...Dick can get kinda weird when it comes to Batman." He ran a hand through his hair. "But Batman is to blame for some of his loss of control...Batman always drills us about being perfecting our moves and such. I know Dick takes everything he's been taught seriously, but I guess he snapped because he thinks he's not good enough." Tim stood up and shook his head.

"I just wish Batman could see what his training is doing to him. Don't get me wrong, it's necessary to try for perfection in our line of work, but sometimes it gets out of hand." He finished as he walked over to the Batcomputer.

Billy sighed and let herself fall back onto the mat, staring blindly up at the cave ceiling.

She was familiar with those feelings, even if she couldn't recall the memories that went with them. But it had been her drilling her teammates. She had been the most skilled, and thus was the leader. They were all weapons, and therefore had to be deadly. But they had each other. They worked as a team.

The blonde sighed and covered her eyes with her arm. It seemed she had a lot in common with the Batman.

* * *

**_Again ending here for scene purposes. Please read and review we would love to know what you think._**


End file.
